This invention relates to a firewall heater line adapter mountable in the firewall of an automobile and more particularly to an adapter which is adjustable relative to the firewall opening in which it is mounted and configured to interconnect standard fluid conduits but yet be angularly adjustable to accommodate different lengths and angular disposition of mating conduit ends.
Numerous automobiles transfer heated fluids from the engine through a firewall into a heater on the passenger side of the firewall. Because of the differences in fluid conduit lengths, angular positions and opening afforded in the firewall by different vehicle models, interconnections can require another "extender" tube for completing the fitment. It would be desirable to provide a "universal" adapter which has inlet and outlet ports to pass heated fluids for use and which will fit within the space and orientations available in a great number of different firewalls, the outlet and inlet ports in the passenger area being angularly positionable for mating to the heater which may also be fitted with a quick connector and the adapter being adapted to be easily mounted and sealed horizontally and vertically positionable relative to the firewall opening.
A primary object of this invention is provision of an adapter bracket positionable in a firewall opening and including a fluid port connection arrangement permitting the angular position of adapter ports to be changed in order to releasably receive and swivelably retain conduits discharging and returning heated fluids to a fluid reservoir such as an engine.
Another object of this invention is provision of an adapter which has quick release inlet and outlet conduits mountable within the adapter for exchangeable use in releasable swivelable retention of standard fluid lines.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a flowthrough connector assembly for passing fluid at a high heat, comprising, in combination, an adapter body, mounting means for mounting the adapter body at desired positions relative to an opening in a vertical support wall to which the adapter is to be mounted, the body including removably mounted angularly positionable elbows one for receiving and passing heated fluids discharged from the engine and the other for passing and returning fluids to the engine. Quick release retainer clips are disposed in each elbow for releasably retaining respective conduits mated therewith to complete a closed fluid flowthrough between the engine and the heater passing fluids and supplied with the automobile.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means by which adaptation of the hardware required for piping the heater inlet and return through the firewall from the engine.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to the following set of drawings: